


I want my cuddles!

by AnonymousV



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Idols, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousV/pseuds/AnonymousV
Summary: Jeonghan wants cuddles, and when he wants cuddles, you can't say no.Or else.ORYou're grouchy, Jeonghan gets grouchy, but everything ends in cuddles.





	I want my cuddles!

**Author's Note:**

> My first Jeonghan fic! Comments are appreciated!

Ugh.

I was sick and tired and all I desired was to take a steamy, hot shower, head to bead, and only wake up the next day at 3 o’clock.

So, when I walked into my apartment and mumbled “I’m home,” (as you can tell,) I wasn’t in the mood to cuddle up with Jeonghan, as tempting as the offer is.  
My boyfriend looked at me with puppy eyes, his arms wide open and beckoning me to him. I grunted and waved my hand dismissively in his direction.

“Not tonight, Jeonghan. It’s been a long day.”

He pouted. “I can make it better~”

I walked over to the couch he was sitting on and pat his head. His blond curly SHORT hair was mussed up, and I ruffled it even more. “Sorry, Hannie.”

“Whyyy~? Tell me about it,” he insists, patting the couch seat next to him. “Did something happen at work?” I knew he was genuinely concerned even though he sounded like a (cute) whiny three-year old.

“It’s a long story. I’ll tell you about it tomorrow, okay?”

I unconsciously felt a spark of irritation that he wouldn’t drop the topic, but I smiled reassuringly at him hoping he would settle for that.

Sadly, Jeonghan’s motherly instinct kicked in and he sighed softly. “You know, Y/N, you can tell me anything. I care about you. I’m here for you.”

“And you want to cuddle because you’re lonely,” I say, a lot more coldly than I had intended. He made one of his signature “I’m-hurt” expressions but chuckled. Rubbing his neck with a sheepish look on his face, he mumbled, “Well, it does get lonely sometimes! My baby Dino didn’t give me any attention today!” He pouts, and looks at me with a glimmer of  
I return him his fake expression, placing a hand to my chest. “I’m your runner-up? You only come to me because you couldn’t have Dino?”

His eyes widen, and he shakes his head profusely. “No, no, no, no, no, that’s not what I meant,” he denies, adding a few more “no”s to prove his point. “Dino’s my baby, but you’re my number one,” he says, rambling on.

I laugh, but my giddiness quickly wears off and is replaced with a growing feeling of exhaustion. Taking advantage of his mumbling, I head off into the bathroom before he can stop me and pour myself a hot bath with the little energy I have left.

“Waiiit!! No cuddles?” I hear from the other side of the door. Suppressing a giggle, I sink into the foam up to my chin.

I can feel all my tension melt away and my muscles relax. I haven’t been this peaceful in a long time. I close my eyes, at ease. Time seems to fly as I let my worries fade. 

Suddenly, loud knocks interrupt my reverie.

“Y/N!! Did you drown in there?!” shouts Jeonghan, pounding on the door.

I roll my eyes, unhappy to be disturbed. “No, I’m very much alive,” I say, bitter.”

“Oh.” A sigh of relief. “It’s just that you’ve been in there for almost an hour. I was starting to get worried.”

Even if he can’t see me, I don’t give him the satisfaction of checking the time. And besides; he’s probably right. But why can’t he leave me alone and let me enjoy myself? I knew that I was extremely tired, and when I’m tired, I get annoyed very quickly, so I couldn’t help but snap at my boyfriend, even though he wasn’t truly at fault.

“You have nothing to worry about!”

“But-” he protested weakly.

“Now leave me alone!” I spat, immediately regretting my words.

I could imagine Jeonghan’s strained smile as he said, as sweetly as possible, “Right. Sorry for worrying. I’m going to sleep.” His hurt was evident in his voice, and I sighed apologetically. “Hannie,” I called out, but the only response was the sound of his footsteps walking away.

I tried to relax, but the guilt kept churning in my stomach until it felt like it would explode, so I got out of the bath (it was nice while it lasted), dried my wet hair, brushed my teeth and put on my pajamas. (To be honest, I did all of that in the small bathroom because I didn’t want to fight with a grumpy and pissed Jeonghan, but of course, I couldn’t avoid him forever, so I had to face him eventually.)

Walking towards his room, I realize that the door is closed and locked. With a disappointed look on my face, I decide that it’s better to let him cool off. He never stays mad long, unable to hold grudges, so I walk into my own bedroom (because yes, we sleep in different beds, because I’m a night-kicker,) and drift off into an uneasy sleep.

…

The next day, I woke up fairly late, as I had hoped, satisfied with the amount of rest I got. I felt refreshed and anew. I hopped off my bed and stretched eagerly.

Yawning, I walked out of my room to come face to face (or, more accurately, face to chest,) with Jeonghan.

“Ah sorry, Hannie,” I say, looking up at him. His eyes are weary and narrowed at me, and his back is stiff. He looks worn out in general. He doesn’t greet me, or smile at all.

He grunts, and moves away from me. “Eat,” he says, gesturing vaguely towards the dining area whilst using the least possible words.

I nod, sad that he is still in no state of speaking to me, but follow him into the kitchen at the smell of pancakes.

“Mm, it smells so good, Jeonghan!” I exclaim, but he doesn’t react.

I sit down, and he places a steaming plate of pancakes in front of me. He starts taking out forks and knives and I quickly get up to help him. Feeling bad that I made him cook, because he hates cooking alone, I feel the need to pitch in. I make a simple fruit salad and poured us hot chocolate. (With lots of marshmallows, because they’re fluffy. Like Jeonghan.)

Finally, we both settle down, and my boyfriend begins pouring an unhealthy amount of maple syrup on his pancakes. I laugh, amused. Despite not being a big fan of sweets, he still seems to love the sticky sweet syrup.

We eat in silence, but soon the situation becomes too awkward for me.

“Jeonghan,” I say, noticing that he hasn’t even touched anything I had prepared. “Don’t you want some fruit?”

He barely looks up but shakes his head.

“Hannie~”

“I. Said. No.” he replies, frustration and anger in his voice. 

Stunned, I nod, and mumble an apology, registering his regretful gaze. Nonetheless, his words hurt, but only because I had hurt him yesterday.

“Hannie,” I begin, “I’m sorry about last night. I was really tired, and I didn’t mean to take it out on you.”

He turns his eyes away and rapidly finishes off his plate, before getting up and putting his coat on, ignoring me profusely.

“Where are you going?” I ask, irritated and troubled. He didn’t have work today, it was one of the rare times we were both free, since I had asked my boss to use my day of rest today.

“I’m going to see if they need help with anything,” he said, making up any excuse he can find.

Exasperated, I get up and grab him by the arm.

“Really, are you mad to a point where you can’t stand my presence? We barely have any time together and you want to throw that away because you’re grouchy?!”

He growls.

“Grouchy? I’m grouchy?! You were the one who-”

“I know!” I interrupt. “And I said I was sorry, didn’t I?”

“It’s not good enough!” he shouts.

“What?! Then what could you possibly want from me? How is an apology not good-”

“A kiss,” he says, cupping my face.

I did not see that coming. I blushed, and he gave me his familiar smirk.

“W-What?” I stuttered.

“I said,” he brought his face closer to mine, “I want a kiss.”

I scowled. “Go kiss an idol or something. Hell, you could go kiss a supermodel if you wanted to!”

“But I don’t want to,” he says, a lopsided grin plastered on his face. “I. Want. You~”

My face grew hot and I had to turn away from him.

“Never mind,” I mumbled. “Enjoy your day at work!”

He laughed, taking off his coat, before spinning me around and right into his arms.

“Jeonghan!” I squealed, to his delight.

He bent down, and our lips met. It felt magical. I couldn’t help but respond, kissing him back gently. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I melted into his touch, feeling the warmth radiating from him. I played with his hair like I always did, and I could feel him smiling. Finally, I pulled away, and he grinned victoriously at me.  
“I hope you’re happy now,” I say, crossing my arms.

Jeonghan taps his chin playfully. “Not quite,” he says, teasingly. “I didn’t get to cuddle yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> I miss long-haired Jeonghan :(


End file.
